


Taken With a Grain of Salt

by Inhospitable



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhospitable/pseuds/Inhospitable
Summary: David notices Max's eating behavior and it brings up bad memories.
Kudos: 12





	Taken With a Grain of Salt

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Camp or the characters. This story is fictional. Obviously.

David glanced over to max's plate in the mess hall during lunch. His smiled softened to a frown. "Max. Why aren't you eating your food? Are you not feeling well?" David started to reach for max's forehead when the angry child smacked his hand. "I'm not fucking sick!" Max turned towards the shocked and worried still counselor. "If I was sick, it would be the stomach. And don't you fucking dare!" he yelled when the counselor reached for the kids' belly. "I'm sorry Max." David looked at the barely touched food and paled. Leaning down he tried to whisper to Max while holding his hand up to his mouth. "Is there something going on, or-" Niki jumped herself over the bench and vaulted for the plate, fork in hand. "If Max doesn't want it, I'll take it!" "Knock yourself out Niki," max huffed. "It's disgusting slop anyway." "Probably past the expiration date too," Neil reexamined his own plate of partially eaten orange slush. "Ooh, you think it's alive!?" Niki exclaimed while holding the dripping slush up to the air.

David looked back at Max. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I could whip up some granola and jam?"

Max raised his brows at David. "Naw, probably Quartermaster's weird goo."

"You tell no one child!"

"Besides, I stole some chips and candy from the attic earlier this morning."

"Max! Those were for tomorrow's celebration." Max scoffed and turned back towards his group.

David turned away with a smile. It wasn't what he thought. He sighed.

As the daily activities went on, David would think back on a old memory. He paled asking to go be excused more than once where he would have to leave the campers with Gwen or alone for a few minutes.

With tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, he gagged and focused on the water in the dirty toilet. David clutched the rims, "keep it in, keep it in." David was whispering to himself as he recalled a memory.

Mr. Campbell came back to camp and found young Davey surrounded by destroyed food. It was an honest kid mistake. He was just looking around for a firestick. They ran out back at the fire pit cooking hot dogs. Mr. Campbell looked at Davey with such fury that private food he stored for himself was disgraced and ruined on the floor in random piles. Davey felt the blood run down his face and his throat caught.

Campbell took David and punished him. He was left with nothing to eat and nothing to drink for days until Campbell cooled off and realized how long it had been. Never noticing or bringing attention to how thin and sickly David looked.

How the child puffiness of his cheek's sunken inwards, how his mouth watered until it couldn't. Davey wished his mouth would water after the third day just so he could swallow it. His mouth became bone dry after a while and didn't resalavate.

David reached a hand on his stomach. The phantom pains of sharp echoes within the lining started to make him feel like throwing up. When the pressure edged up his throat he vomited. Gwen went to check on him with Max in tow. "Jesus Fuck!" "Dammit David, if you have the stomach flu just say." Gwen reach down and rubbed his back as she led him to bed for the rest of the day. "Just rest, we'll move campfire cooking up to tonight so I can watch the children more easily." David nodded with water eyes and laid his head down in bed. Max visibly at ease, placed his hands in his pockets and frowned. "Yeah, actual camp food for once. Can't wait to burn my own hot dogs." David paled and ran towards the bathroom and vomited once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see more David angst and so thought, what better way than to make my own. Though my stories may not be any good, constructive criticism is loved. 3
> 
> I am also a starting out writer and this will be very helpful in pursuing that as a career. If, guaranteed, I am any good.


End file.
